The Enemy of My Enemy is my Friend
by ShujithePipeFox.Music
Summary: When a strange girl shows up at the temple, the Xiaolin warriors aren't sure if they can trust her. But when a powerful Shen Gong Wu is revealed, one that could put many lives in danger, they don't have much of a choice. But the girl is hiding something. Something that could jeopardize their whole mission, or help them in the long run. A little Raimundo/OC just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

"It's gone!"

"What do you mean it's gone! Shen Gong Wu can't just get up and walk away!"

Jack Spicer dug through another drawer, throwing spare bits and pieces of broken robots. "I told you! It was right here!" Jack insisted.

"Then where is it?!" Wuya exclaimed, fuming with anger.

Jack stopped digging through his stuff after realizing a possible reason why the Shen Gong Wu was missing. He scowled and shouted, "I'm so going to get you for this!"

Wuya wondered who the evil boy genius was talking about. "So you know who took it?"

"Yah, but it'll be tricky to find them." Jack responded.

* * *

Raimundo awoke to the sound of Kimiko's voice. "Tangle Web Comb!" Raimundo sat up, wondering what all the commotion was about.

He put on his Xiaolin outfit and rushed to the clearing. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were in their fighting positions; the Tangle Web Comb in Kimiko's hand. Raimundo followed their gaze and saw a girl struggling against the Tangle Web Comb. She was about their age with spiky red hair. She wore a white and gray hoodie with baggy black jeans.

"Tell us why you are here!" Omi said to the girl.

"Make me shorty!" the girl snapped. She glared at Omi with fiery red eyes.

"I'll make you!" Kimiko growled. Clay had to hold her back so she wouldn't pummel the girl.

"There is no need for brute force, Kimiko." Master Fung said, walking up to the Xiaolin warriors.

"Master Fung?" Omi said.

Master Fung walked up to the girl. "We only wish to know why you are here, young one. If you tell us, we will let you go."

The girl let out an angry huff. "Fine. I was hoping you guys would be willing to let me stay here. I don't have any place to go."

"You're an orphan?" Clay asked.

The girl shrugged and avoided eye contact.

Omi and Clay gave her sympathetic looks, but Kimiko was not convinced. Master Fung motioned for Kimiko to release the girl, and, despite her suspicions, did so.

The girl stood up and brushed herself off. The group stared at each other for about a minute before Dojo broke the silence. "Whoa hello! I smell a Shen Gong Wu!" His body started to tremble. "And it's very close!"

Kimiko pulled out the scroll and looked at the animation on it. The animation showed a person with a hook sword. Plants sprouted everywhere the sword touched.

"What is it?" Raimundo asked.

"The Shang Guo. It's a hook sword that allows who ever has it to create and control plant life." Dojo explained.

"Hey, I've seen that." the girl said, then pulled something out of the backpack she was wearing. It was a hook sword with a complex pattern engraved on it.

"The Shang Guo!" the Xiaolin warriors exclaimed.

"But, I thought it was just activated?" Kimiko said.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but the person I st-got this from, found it a week ago." the girl said.

"WHAT?!" The Xiaolin Warriors exclaimed, glaring at Dojo.

"Now don't go pointing fingers. The important thing is we have it." Master Fung pointed out.

"You are right!" Omi said and walked up to the girl. "Thank you for finding the Shen Gong Wu. Now may I please have it?"

"No way!" The girl blurted out, surprising the Xiaolin warriors. "I st-found this fair and square! I'm not giving it up!"

"Oh really!" Omi said and tried to sweep the girl's feet. But the girl jumped, hooked the end of the sword on a tree branch, and swung her feet full force into Omi's stomach, sending him flying into Clay.

"Whoa there, now that's fancy foot work!" Clay exclaimed, helping Omi up.

The girl swung, unhooked the Shang Guo, and did a double flip before landing. "Thanks."

"You are a very talented martial artist!" Omi said, recovering from the blow.

The girl shrugged. "More of a gymnast."

"I am Omi." Omi said, bowing.

"I'm Kimiko." Kimiko said with a smile, impressed by the girl's agility.

"Howdy, the name's Clay." Clay said, tipping the brim of his ten-gallon.

"I'm Raimundo." Raimundo said.

"Nice to meet you guys." the girl said, forgetting she had been angry. "I'm Zoey."

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I've uploaded on here (it isn't the first I've written). I REALLY hope you guys enjoy it, I'm having fun writing it! Please no flames, I'm doing the best I can. Constructive ****criticism is fine though, I'd appreciate it. Sorry for the short chapter, the others will probably be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since the Xiaolin warriors had met Zoey, and everyone had grown to like her, some more than others.

Raimundo was carrying some scrolls for Master Fung. He walked around the corner and right into Zoey, the scrolls falling to the floor on impact.

"Oh, sorry Raimundo." Zoey said.

"I-it's okay, no problem." Raimundo stammered, picking up the scrolls.

"Need any help?" Zoey asked.

"N-no I'm good." Raimundo blurted out.

"Here. You look like you need some." Zoey said, picking up some scrolls. As she did, her hand accidentally touched Raimundo's hand. Raimundo flinched and blushed. Zoey apparently didn't notice and kept picking up the scrolls.  
Raimundo and Zoey finished picking up the scrolls and continued on.

Kimiko had seen the whole thing and knew what was going on. She giggled, knowing how irritated Raimundo would be when he found out she knew that he liked Zoey.

* * *

"Hey Raimundo." Kimiko called to her friend. "I know."

"Know what?" Raimundo asked.

"About you and Zoey." Kimiko said.

Raimundo turned red in the face. "I-I don't know what you're... talking... about."

"Yes you do. I saw you earlier today, stammering and tripping over yourself." Kimiko said with a smirk.

Raimundo glared at Kimiko, still red in the face.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Clay asked, walking into the room.

"Rai has a thing for Zoey." Kimiko said.

"I do not!" Raimundo exclaimed, even redder now.

"Don't deny it, Raimundo. It's so obvious that even Omi can probably tell." Clay said.

Just then, Omi walked in and said. "Raimundo, do you like Zoey?"

Raimundo grunted and stormed off, redder than a tomato.

* * *

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING...

"Raimundo, go tell her!" Kimiko urged.

"No! I can't do it!" Raimundo growled, keeping his voice low.

"Come on, you have to do it at some point!" Clay pointed out.

Raimundo sighed. "Fine. I'll tell her."

"Dragons in training, I have an announcement." Master Fung said, walking into the Grand Hall. "I have decided to allow a new student join the temple." The four dragons in training whispered amongst themselves before Master Fung continued. "Zoey, I'm looking forward to teaching you."

Zoey walked into the Grand Hall, wearing a Xiaolin outfit. "And I'm looking forward to learning from you." She said.  
The Xiaolin warriors were excited. Surprised, but excited.

"Oh my gosh, Zoey! I can't believe you're going to be training with us!" Kimiko exclaimed, giving her friend a hug.

"Well, she won't be training to be a dragon, but for the most part yes." Master Fung said, then walked out.

"Congrats, Zo." Raimundo said nervously.

"Thanks, Rai." Zoey said with a smile.

The other Xiaolin warriors walked out of the room and looked around the corner, wondering if Raimundo would actually tell Zoey about his feelings.

"Um, Zoey," Raimundo began.

"Yes?" Zoey responded, looking at him with her foxlike, crimson eyes. They really were beautiful.

"I, I'm glad to have you as a friend and... um... Well, I know we've only known each other for a week or so, but I've realized I... like you more than a friend." Raimundo swallowed hard, blushing madly. "Um... Zoey... I... I lo-"  
Raimundo didn't have time to finish, because Zoey had grabbed the collar of his Xiaolin outfit and pulled him into a kiss.

The other Xiaolin warriors covered their mouths in shock. Zoey had feelings for Raimundo!

"Kids! I sense another Shen Gong WHOA!" Dojo exclaimed when he saw Raimundo and Zoey.

The two teens pulled away and looked at the floor, embarrassed.

Dojo smirked. "Hehe. I didn't think you would tell her, Raimundo."

To save her two friends from further embarrassment, Kimiko emerged from her hiding spot and went up to Dojo. "Dojo, you were saying something about a Shen Gong Wu?"

"Oh, right!" Dojo exclaimed. He opened the scroll. The animation showed a person with a large sword. The sword started to glow and the person walked up to someone, who turned into dragon. "The Dragon Blade!"

"The Dragon Blade?" Raimundo echoed.

"The Dragon Blade is a sword that has the power to track down any dragon in the world and cause them to revert to their true form." Dojo explained.

"What do you mean by 'true form'?" Clay asked.

"Well, unlike me, most dragons live among humans in human forms. The Dragon Blade can make these disguised dragons change into their dragon forms. Therefore, it's very dangerous to them." Dojo said.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Kimiko said.

"Hold on a second. This Shen Gong Wu will be difficult to find, so we'll be staying in the area for a while. So go pack some things." Dojo warned. The dragons in training nodded and ran off to pack.

* * *

The Xiaolin warriors walked up to Dojo half an hour later, ready and packed. "We're ready, Dojo." Kimiko said.

"We better hurry, Jack Spicer might already be there looking for the Dragon Blade." Raimundo said.

"Oh don't worry. This Shen Gong Wu is one of the most dangerous, so it will be exceptionally harder to find. Even if Jack Spicer is looking in the right place, it will take him quite a while to find it. Not only that, the Dragon Blade has been under the protection of dragons themselves for centuries. Except they don't know what it's capable of." Dojo mumbled the last part.

Raimundo shrugged. As long as Jack Spicer didn't have it yet, he didn't care how well hidden it was.

Dojo grew to his full size and the dragons in training climbed on his back. "Hey! Can I come?" Zoey asked, running up to them, her bag slung over her back.

"Well..." Dojo thought about it. He looked back at the dragons in training and saw the pleading face Raimundo was giving him. Dojo sighed. "Alright. Hop on."

Zoey smiled. "Thanks, Dojo!" Raimundo helped her up and they were off.

* * *

**Yay! Romance! Lol the little Raimundo/Zoey thing won't be a very major part of the story, just a little something so I can add a little humor later on. Also... THE DRAGONS ARE IN TROUBLE! Haha! Jake and other American Dragon characters will be in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rotwood has been giving me a REALLY hard time lately." Jake complained.

"Come on, Jakey, it can't be that bad." Trixie said.

"Oh really? He gave me detention three times just this week! One because I fell asleep in his class, and two just because he hates me." Jake said, crossing his arms.

"Well, it could be worse." Spud said, trying to cheer him up.

"I hope not..." Jake groaned as they walked into school.

* * *

"Well guys, we're here." Dojo announced.

"Manhattan? It'll take us forever to find the Shen Gong Wu!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. I'm going in!" Dojo said, turning down sharply.

Zoey shrieked and grabbed a hold of Raimundo, making him blush.

Dojo silently landed in an alley. As soon as the teens had climbed off the dragon's back, Dojo shrunk and climbed onto Clay's shoulder.

"Let's start looking!" Kimiko said.

"Wait a second, Kimiko. Master Fung is having you guys go undercover at a nearby school, and it's going to start soon. So we better get going." Dojo explained.

"Why? I thought you said the Dragon Blade was guarded by dragons?" Raimundo asked.

"Because Raimundo, you can't tell if a person is a dragon or not until you see them transform with your own eyes," Dojo stated matter-of-factly. "So we'll have to go undercover if we want any chance at finding a dragon."

"Oh..."

"What about me?" Zoey suddenly asked.

"Master Fung knew you would probably want to come along, so you'll be going undercover as well." Dojo reassured the girl.

Zoey smiled happily.

"You guys will be acting as transfer students," Dojo explained further. "So try not to screw this up."

The five friends nodded. They walked down several blocks till they came to a school building.

"This is it. Your first class is Mythology," Dojo said, then slid into Clay's shirt. "Good luck."

The five friends walked into the school building and headed to Mythology.

* * *

Jake took his seat in his first class: Mythology. It was his least favorite class because his teacher, Rotwood, knew about his dragon identity and wanted to expose him. That, and it was boring.

"Class. We have some new students today," Rotwood spoke with his German accent.

Five kids walked in the room: a Japanese girl, Brazilian boy, cowboy (what?), bald kid, and a pale girl with crazy red hair.

"They are transfer students and will be coming to our school for a while," Rotwood explained. "This is Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Omi, and Zoey." He paused a bit when no last name was given for Omi and Zoey, but shrugged it off. "Now please take a seat."

The five transfer students sat down: Kimiko sat next to Trixie, Zoey sat next to Spud, Clay and Omi sat together, and Raimundo sat next to Jake.

"Now, let's start off class with DRAGONS." Rotwood said with a grin, putting emphasis on the word "dragons."

Everyone groaned.

The rest of the class went on quite slowly as Rotwood went on and on. After the class was over, the Xiaolin warriors headed to their next classes.

* * *

Zoey groaned and leaned her head against Raimundo's back. He looked back at the redhead.

"You alright, Zo?"

"I'm fine. It's just that class was soooo boring!" Zoey complained as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Math is always boring." Raimundo laughed.

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi walked up to Raimundo and Zoey. "Hey guys," Kimiko greeted. "Where should we sit?"

Zoey lifted up her head and looked around till her eyes landed on a table with only three people sitting at it: two guys, one girl.

"How 'bout over there?" Zoey said, pointing to the table.

Kimiko shrugged. "Okay. I guess."

The five friends walked over to the table.

* * *

Jake rubbed his temples, overwhelmed by everything going on that day. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Can we sit here?"

He turned around and saw the five new kids. The redhead was the one who had asked the question.

"Uh, sure." Jake answered, wondering why the new kids chose to sit at a table with only three people sitting at it. It's a pretty obvious clue as to how popular someone is by how many people are at their table.

"I'm Zoey," the redhead greeted, sitting down at the table with the other new students. "And these are my friends Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi."

"Yeah, I saw you guys in Mythology," Trixie smiled, happy to see other people sitting at their table. "I'm Trixie. And this is Jake and Spud."

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Jake asked.

"I've never experienced something like going to school before," Omi spoke up. "It is quite fascinating!"

Raimundo facepalmed.

"Well, I have only one thing to say about this school," Zoey said. "I HATE Mythology."

Jake nodded. "I hate it, too."

"I thought it was very interesting." Kimiko commented.

"But it was ALL false information," Zoey corrected. "Nothing he said about dragons was true."

"How do you know?" Kimiko asked defensively.

Zoey looked like she had just said something she shouldn't have. "I've... Uh, studied mythology before and... uh... I just know, okay!"

"Enough," Raimundo exclaimed, separating the two girls. "This isn't worth fighting over." Zoey and Kimiko grudgingly agreed.

Everyone at the table shrugged the argument off and started eating lunch, but what Zoey had said interested Jake. How DID she know that all the information was false? He knew it was, but how did she? He had a sinking suspicion Zoey wasn't what she seemed, but he let it slide for the time being.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Jake and his friends finally showed up in this chapter. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Hopefully we'll start getting to the good part in the next chapter (I don't really know myself).**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake was in deep thought as he skateboarded to his grandpa's shop. When he got there, he opened the door and walked to the back of the shop.

"G? Where are you?" Jake called.

His grandfather, Lao Shi, seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Hello, young dragon," he greeted. "I have something to show you."

He led Jake to a wall where Fu dog was waiting. Lao Shi nodded to Fu, who pulled back a curtain to reveal a large sword. It was intricately decorated with Chinese characters engraved on the blade. The hilt was shaped like a dragon.

"Whoa! What is it?" Jake asked.

"We don't really know," Fu confessed. "The Dragon Council found it deep in the dragon archives. We think it's the legendary sword of the dragon, Shino, but it looks much too old to be even that. And get this: none of the Dragon Council members could wield it! It rejected them! They kept reverting to their dragon forms whenever they touched it! Ah goo goo!"

Jake looked at the sword in awe. Lao Shi looked at the sword and said, "They don't know what it's capable of, so they sent it here to be protected."

"No problem, G! The Am' Drag's got with under control!" Jake said cockily.

Lao Shi shook his head. "That is not what I called you here for."

"Then why did you call me?" Jake asked.

"An unknown dragon was spotted flying over Manhattan." Lao Shi explained.

"We want you to go take a look." Fu finished.

Jake nodded and said, "Dragon UP!" He was briefly surrounded by flames before becoming a large red dragon.  
He flew out of the shop's back door and flew up into the sky.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

"Jack you fool! You have no idea where you're going!" Wuya yelled angrily.

"Well maybe if you stopped yelling at me I could figure it out!" Jack shot back.

"You don't understand how important this is!" Wuya exclaimed.

"It's just like any other Shen Gong Wu we've tried to find." Jack said.

"Wrong! The Dragon Blade has immense power! It can track down any dragon in the world, and expose their true form!" Wuya explained.

"So what good is that for us?" Jack asked.

"Dragons are the protectors of the magical world. If they are taken out of the picture, taking over the magical world would be a cinch." a deep, menacing voice said.

Jack squeaked as a tall man clad in dark armor emerged from the shadows, followed by five ninja-looking people.

"Who are you?" Wuya asked.

"I am the Huntsman," the man said. "Leader of the Huntsclan. We hunt magical creatures, and are the sworn enemies of dragons."

Jack was nervously twiddling his fingers, still a little startled by the man's sudden appearance. He didn't like this Huntsman character.

"From what I hear, you know of an artifact that can expose dragons," the Huntsman said.

"We don't have it yet. We are trying to find it." Wuya said.

"We can help you find it, as long as I get control of the magical world," the Huntsman offered.

Jack cowered away from the Huntsman, trying to hide behind Wuya even though she was intangible. Wuya rolled her eyes and said, "How could you find it?"

Suddenly, a girl dressed in a ninja outfit came up to the Huntsman. "The Chinese dragon just received a dragon artifact. It's a blade with a dragon hilt."

Wuya gasped. "That's the Dragon Blade!"

The Huntsman smirked under his mask. "So, do we have a deal?"

Wuya grinned. "Deal."

The two villains laughed manically, while one thing repeated over and over in Jack's mind: I'm totally screwed.

* * *

Jake had been flying for an hour, and no sign of a foreign dragon. He was about to give up when he saw the five transfer students standing in an alley. He landed on a nearby building and used his super dragon hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"Did you find anything?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Nothing. I had to sit through boring classes all day for nothing!" Zoey complained.

"Yah, why did you send us to a school to look for a dragon? Wouldn't an OLDER dragon be trusted with the Dragon Blade?" Raimundo asked angrily.

Jake's eyes widened. They were looking for _dragons_?! "They must be spies for the Huntsclan!" Jake said, angry with himself for trusting them and not his instincts. "That must have been why Zoey knew everything Rotwood said about dragons was wrong!"

He used his dragon vision to get a closer look and was shocked to see Raimundo yelling at a small, green dragon with no wings or hind legs.

"No one picks on a dragon while the Am' Drag's around!" Jake said before diving toward the group. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The group looked up just as Jake shot a blast of fire at them. They jumped out the way with ease, surprise clear on their faces.

"A dragon!" Raimundo exclaimed.

Jake shot another blast of fire at Kimiko. Kimiko caught the fire and threw it back at Jake, knocking him back.

"It's not the best idea to use fire against the Dragon of _Fire_!" Kimiko said with a smirk.

Jake looked at her, shocked. "That's new." He jumped up just as Clay tried to land a punch. He landed in front of Zoey, making her stumble back. She fell down and scrambled back into a wall. Fire formed in Jake's mouth, ready to fire.

"ZOEY!" Raimundo exclaimed. Zoey didn't move, she didn't even react. She just stared at Jake.

Dojo jumped in front of Zoey and grew to his full size just as Jake shot out a blast of fire. The fire hit Dojo and dissolved, not even leaving a mark.

"Whoa! You shouldn't go around shooting fire at every person you see!" Dojo scolded the young dragon.

Raimundo rushed over to Zoey. "Zo! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zoey said, giving Raimundo a hug.

Jake looked at Dojo in awe. "How... you were... how did you get so big?!"

"I can grow and shrink at my own will." Dojo explained.

Jake was in complete awe. "That's _awesome_!"

Dojo smiled. "Thank you! Finally someone thinks I'm amazing! I'm Dojo. And these are the Xiaolin dragons in training, plus one."

"I am Omi."

"I'm Kimiko."

"I'm Clay."

"I'm Raimundo."

"I'm Zoey. The plus one."

Jake looked at the Xiaolin warriors in surprise. "You're dragons?"

Raimundo shook his head. "No, we're not ACTUAL dragons. That's just what we're called."

Jake shrugged. "So, you're NOT part of the Huntsclan?"

"The Hunts-what?" Raimundo said with a questioning look.

"Nevermind." Jake said.

"Who are you?" Clay asked.

"I'm the American Dragon!" Jake said with great pride in his voice.

"American Dragon, we are searching for the Dragon Blade," Omi explained. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

Jake thought for a minute. "Wait. Is it a long sword with a handle shaped like a dragon?"

"That's it!" Dojo exclaimed, now small again.

"So you know where it is?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, it's in my grandpa's shop," Jake said. "Why are you looking for it?"

"It belongs to our teacher," Kimiko lied. "It went missing a long time ago. We heard it was found and came looking for it."

Jake nodded, believing their story. "Alright, I'll take you to my grandpa's shop. Follow me."

Jake flew up and looked down at them. "You comin'?"

Dojo grew to his full size, the five teens climbed on his back, and he flew after Jake. It didn't take long for them to reach Lao Shi's shop, but what they found, was not promising.

The whole shop was trashed. Jake looked around worriedly. "G! Fu! Where are you?"

"Jake? Is that you?" Fu Dog asked, poking his head up from behind the overturned couch.

"Did that dog just talk?" Zoey asked. No one answered her question.

"Fu! What happened?" Jake asked the magical dog.

"The Huntsclan attacked," Fu Dog explained. "They took the old man and the dragon artifact!"

"Gramps!" Jake exclaimed. Then something occurred to him. "Wait. Why did they take the Dragon Blade? It's just a human artifact that belongs to their teacher."

"So that's what it's called? The Dragon Blade?" Fu Dog then looked at Jake questioningly. "Um, Jake, if it's a regular artifact, then why did the Dragon Council have it?"

Jake thought about it then looked at the Xiaolin warriors suspiciously. "That's a good point. And another thing, why did you think a dragon might have it, if it's just a regular sword?"

The Xiaolin warriors smiled nervously. Kimiko sighed. "Alright. It's not just some old sword, and it doesn't belong to our teacher. The Dragon Blade is a Shen Gong Wu."

Fu Dog's eyes widened. "I've heard of those! I don't know much about them, but I do know they are _very _dangerous!"

"Yeah, well, this one is one of the most dangerous there is. It has the power to expose a dragon's identity." Zoey explained.

"WHAT?!" Jake and Fu Dog exclaimed.

"This is bad! We have to get it back!" Jake said.

"If the Huntsclan has it, every dragon is in serious danger!" Fu Dog said.

"They probably took it to their hideout! Let's go!" Jake said, spreading out his wings.

"Hold it right there," Clay said, stopping the young dragon.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked irritatedly.

"If you're the American Dragon, why did the talking dog called you Jake?" Clay asked.

Jake facepalmed and glared sideways at Fu Dog. He sighed. "If you're willing to save all the dragons in the world, and you save the world from these Shen Gong Wu things on a regular basis, I guess you have the right to know the truth."

Jake was surrounded by flames for a brief moment and was now in his human form. The Xiaolin warriors stared at Jake.

"_You're_ a dragon?!" Kimono exclaimed. "Wow, didn't see that coming."

"You know him?" Dojo inquired.

"Yeah, we met him at school." Zoey explained.

Dojo looked at Raimundo with a I-told-you-it-was-worth-it look. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this!" Fu Dog exclaimed. "Who knows what the Huntsman is planning to do with the Dragon Blade!"

The teens nodded. They rushed outside the back door, Jake reverting to his dragon form. Dojo grew to his full size, the Xiaolin warriors climbed on his back and they took off. They flew as fast as they could, Jake leading the way to the Huntsclan's hideout.

They landed, Dojo shrinking down and hiding under Clay's ten gallon, and snuck in. They narrowly avoided Huntsclan guards until they came to large room, where two figures very familiar to the Xiaolin warriors stood.  
"It's Wuya and Jack Spicer!" Kimiko exclaimed, barely above a whisper. "Figures they're working with these Huntsclan people."

Jake and Raimundo noticed Zoey gritting her teeth, like she was trying to get around a sudden obstacle.  
Ignoring this, they looked around and spotted Lao Shi trapped in a Phoenix hair net hanging from the ceiling.

"Gramps!" Jake whispered frantically.

They got as close to the Huntsman, Wuya, and Jack as they could and listened closely.

"Hahaha! I've never met anyone quite as evil as you, Huntsman," Wuya said, grinning evilly.

"It's all thanks to you I've come this close to conquering the magical world," the Huntsman said, stroking the Dragon Blade's glimmering metal blade.

While the two villains congratulated each other, Jack shifted uncomfortably, looking like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Alright here is the plan," Omi began, "we will sneak around to Jake's grandfather, while Jake creates a distraction-"

"I got this!" Jake interrupted, jumping out from their hiding place.

Omi facepalmed.

Jake let out a battle cry and shot a blast of fire at the trio. Jack screamed and the Huntsman jumped out of the way.

"American Dragon!" he exclaimed. He smiled under his mask. "I've been expecting you."

He pointed the Dragon Blade at Jake. The Shen Gong Wu started to glow, and a light shot out from the blade.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed, narrowly dodging the shot.

"J-American Dragon be careful!" Dojo exclaimed. "Don't let that light hit you! It will expose your identity!"

Jake nodded. The Xiaolin warriors jumped out, improvising on Jake's head-on attack.

"Xiaolin apprentices!" Wuya exclaimed angrily.

"Jack-bots!" Jack shouted as several of his robots came out, followed by several Huntsclan members at the Huntsman's command, facing the Xiaolin warriors.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Kimiko shouted, bringing out said Shen Gong Wu. It rapped around two of the Huntsclan ninjas and threw them to the side.

Clay stomped down his foot, shaking the ground underneath two more Huntsclan ninjas. Omi and Raimundo were fighting back to back against five Huntsclan ninjas. Dojo was hiding in Clay's sleeve.

While the others were fighting off the Huntsclan and Jack-bots, Zoey sneaked around the room and behind Lao Shi.

"Who are you?" Lao Shi asked when he noticed Zoey.

"I'm Zoey, a friend of Jake's," she explained. "I'm here to help."

She tugged at the net, but to no avail. She grunted as she fell back on the ground. She gritted her teeth angrily. A sudden look of realization came to her face, and she reached into her backpack. Pulling out the Shang Guo, she rapped the hooked end around a part of the net and sliced clean through it.

As soon as he was free, Lao Shi transformed into his dragon form. "Thank you," he said, looking toward the redhead.

The Huntsman, who had been distracted with dealing with Jake, turned around and noticed the freed Chinese Dragon.

"No!" he shouted angrily. "Foolish girl! You will pay for siding with the dragons!"

Jack, scared by the Huntsman's outburst, turned to see the cause of his rage. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Zoey.

The Huntsman aimed the Dragon Blade at Zoey. Even though it was for the use of revealing a dragon's identity, it would still harm a human, and the Huntsman was fully aware of this. The stream of light shot toward Zoey, who was frozen with fear.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, jumping in front of her. His shocking effort was to no avail as the stream of light hit them both, knocking them unconscious.

"Zoey!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"We have to leave!" Lao Shi shouted. "We are losing this battle!"

Reluctantly, Jake nodded and swooped down, picking up Zoey's unconscious form, while Lao Shi did the same with Jack. Dojo grew to his full size and, with the Xiaolin warriors on his back, busted through the wall, followed by Jake and Lao Shi.

* * *

**dun dun DUN! Oh how I love cliffhangers. I hate writing battle scenes, but I think it turned out pretty well. I said that the net Lao Shi was in was made of Phoenix hair, but I'm not sure that's what the Huntsclan uses. If t isn't, please tell me. The next chapter is only have finished, and i don't know when I'll get to finishing it. Please rate and comment, and maybe I'll be motivated to finish it! (P.S. I'm easily motivated)**


End file.
